The Tortoises and the Humans!
by Jubei Bakura
Summary: Hiatus. X-over YGO When genius teens are attacked by crazed robots he helped make, they're saved by two turtles. But why were these robots made and why is the King of Games out of the protection Domino City? And WHO was protecting them?
1. A New Tech In Town!

My first TMNT and YGO x-over story! YAYY!!!

Disclaimer: I no own YGO or TMNT, If I did...things would be very different...

* * *

**The Tortoises and the Humans?!?!**

**Chapter 1 – **

**A New Tech In Town!**

"Haiya! Ya! Hehehehehe!!! Too slow Raph!!" "_-growl-_ Wait until I get my hands on you Mikey!!" Two large green turtles argued with each other as their brothers, friends and master minded their own business, this sort of thing happened all the time. Donny was fixing some stuff, Leo was flipping through channels, and then something caught Donny's eye. "Wait Leo, change it back." "Why?" "Just do it Leo." "Okay, okay keep your shell on." Leo changed the channel back to the news. _**"And in other news Kakashi tech has made an extraordinary device that will once and for all conclude our rat problem. Here is Kakashi Sohma live in his lab where he is about to unveil his creation."**_ The man Kakashi had pale skin, brown eyes, dark brown hair, black pants, a white shirt with and white lab coat.

**Kakashi: "Here is the device that will get rid of our rat problem in a safe and humane manner. **-_He unveils his creation; it's a rodent like robot thing._ - **I call it the Shadow Rat Exterminator." **(A/n:it looks like the robot TMNT episode 2 season 1 only bigger and more malevolent looking.)

"Whoa! Now those are creepy!! I almost jumped out of my shell!!!" "You got a point Donny!" "Oh not more of those rat things." Donny and Leo looked back to see Master Splinter looking at the T.V. in annoyance. "Don't worry Master Splinter, Donny and I have put up a security alarm in the sewer so no rat eating robot can get a hold of you." A Red haired woman assured him. "Thank you Ms. O'Neil." "And if any do try to get a hold of ya they'll have to get through Casey Jones!" A black haired man, Casey, said as he wiped out his hockey stick. Master Splinter chuckled. "I feel safer already." "Hey Leo, who that? In the T.V." Mikey said looking at the T.V.

"Who?" Leo, Donny, Raph, Casey, April and Master Splinter looked at the T.V. to see a small yet cute teen with tri-color mane.

**Kakashi: "Now my lab assistant, Yugi, will release a few rats in to the miniature maze. Yugi if you will."**

"Whoa, she's cute!" "You're right about that Casey." "I'm with you on that one Donny." April cleared her throat and looks at the boys. "You guys realize that it's a **boy** and not _**girl**_." Casey, Donny and Leo's jaws drop as all three fell back anime style as the others laughed.

**-Kakashi Tech-**

Yugi dumped a bunch of rats out of the box and into the maze. Kakashi let the Shadow Rat Exterminator into the maze. "Now, see the speed and stealth of the Shadow Rat."the Shadow Rat found the rats in a short chase it eats them all, then returns to the start of the maze.

"Looks like your brother's doing a pretty good job huh Yami." A scientist joked with another tri-colored boy as he left. "Yea…" "What's wrong Yami?" Yami looked down at his 'brother' Yugi. "Yugi I have a bad feeling about this company and something is very wrong with Kakashi…I don't like it, not one bit." Yugi's hand touched Yami's cheek. "You worry too much Yami; we've dealt with dangerous people before. What can go wrong?" Yugi smiled, Yami relaxed some. "You're right Yugi, but we should still keep our eyes and ears open."

**-Sewers a.k.a The Turtles Lair-**

The turtle brothers were practicing there skills while they joked. "That was funny the way Leo thought he was a girl!!!" Raph laughed. Leo sighed he knew Raph wouldn't let him live it down. "Yea, even Donny thought he was a girl!!" Mikey laughed loudly. "How was I supposed to know? His bone structure was that of a girl's, maybe even more feminine that April." Mikey thought about it. "So then…you mean April looks like a guy." "I heard that!!" April yelled from the kitchen. "No Mikey that's not what I meant." "What Donny meant was that the kid looked like a girl ya nimrod!" Raph whacked Mikey upside the head.

"Ow!" Mikey rubbed his head. "Hey you guys," "What is it Casey?" "You know that kid the one on the T.V. a minute ago?" "Yea, what about him?" Leo asked. "You'll never believe who that kid was, that kid was Yugi Motou!" Leo, Raph and Donny looked confused. "So what's so great about-?" "Wait, you mean The Yugi Motou?!?!" "You know of him Mikey?" Donny asked. "Do I!" Mikey ran to his room. April and Master Splinter came to see what the commotion was about. Mikey then came back with posters and rolled them out on the ground. Raph, Leo, Donny, Casey, April and Master Splinter awed at the 12 posters Mikey had of this Yugi Motou person. "See this is Yugi Motou Japans undefeated King of Games!" "King of Games? Why's he called the King of Games?" Raph asked.

"Because no one has ever beaten him in any game, and he has never lost a game. People give him all sorts of names." "Like what Mikey?" Donny asked. "Well they call him DDR King, Poker King, Arcade King, Xbox King, PS2 King, Puzzle King, Board King and Pool King but mostly The Death King and The Duel King." "Why the Death King?" Raph asked, now interested. "'Cause he does thing that people would call death defying." "I like this kid already." Raph smirked. "Okay, then why is he called the Duel King?" April asked. "'Cause he plays Duel Monsters like he's been playing it for years." "What is this Duel of Monsters, my son?" Master Splinter asked. "It's Duel Monsters Sensei." Mikey pointed to a poster with Yugi holding card with three monsters in front of him, Kuriboh, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl and began to explain.

**-Kakashi Tech-**

Yugi was working on the computer when Yami suddenly came running through the sliding doors and seemed almost looked out of breath. "Yami what happened? You think you've seen a ghost." Yami caught his breath and looked at Yugi. "I was right about him and this company." Yami announced to Yugi who looked confused. "What do you mean Yami?" "I was doing my paper work as I usual do when I heard yelling coming from Kakashi's office, I over heard him saying he was going to kill someone or something thought I couldn't make the rest of it out. But I do know he's gonna kill something other than rats." Yugi looked at Yami then looked away. "Okay we go into his office tonight and see what he's up to." Yami nodded and went on with his usual routine as if nothing happened.

Kakashi soon came out from his office to leave; he saw Yami and Yugi walking back towards their office. "What are you two still doing here after hours?" "I forgot my History book for school and Yami for got his note book." Kakashi looked at them and smiled. "Then you'd better hurry before you two get locked in." With that, he left. Yami and Yugi waited 12 seconds before they rushed to Kakashi's office and went straight to Kakashi's computer. (It looks like Stockman's computer only cooler and more high tech.) They searched through his computer until they came upon and odd icon. "What is that Yugi?" "I don't know Yami but I'm gonna find out." Yugi clicked on the icon as a secret door opened to what seemed to be a staircase.

**-The Turtles Lair-**

Everyone was asleep, April and Casey stayed over. April stayed in Mikey's room, Casey in Leo's room and Mikey in Raph's room. Mikey tried to sleep but due to Raph's snoring, that was gonna be a problem. _'Man, can Raph snore any loader!'_ Mikey thought. Mikey then got an idea; he slid under Raph's hammock and gave Raph a good kick in the shell. Raph fell off and hit the ground with a thud. Mikey laughed, Raph got pissed. "Mikey!" Raph growled as he jumped at him. "Uh-oh." Mikey leaped over the hammock and raced out of Raph's room with Raph hot on his tail. Raph chased Mikey out of the lair and into the sewers. "Mikey just wait until I get my hands on you!!" Mikey ran like crazy trying to get away from Raph's clutches. "Calm down Raph it was just a joke!" "Just a joke?!?!? I'll show you just a joke Mikey!!" Raph roared as they ran deeper into the sewers. What had Mikey gotten himself into this time?

* * *

JB: R+R please!!

-


	2. Mikey and Raph Meets Yugi and Yami

JB: Chapter 2!! YAYY!!

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO or TMNT**

* * *

**

**The Tortoises and the Humans?!?!**

**Chapter 2 – **

**Mikey and Raph Meets Yugi and Yami**

**-Under Kakashi Tech-**

Yami and Yugi emerged from the staircase and to their surprise they saw millions of Shadow Rats all lined up. "I don't care how bad the rat problem is, this is madness!!" Yugi gasped, Yami looked around, found the control panel and rushed to it. "Yami wait!!" Yugi rushed after him, tripping a silent alarm system. Yami began typing on the control panel while muttering under his breath, "Rat problem ass, what are you up to Kakashi." "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you know you're not supposed to snoop around in other people's things." Yami scowled. "What are you doing with all of these Shadow Rats, Kakashi?!?"

Yugi shouted next to Yami. "Well since you asked, I'm going to use these Shadow Rats to become a very rich and powerful man, Yugi." "Wait, aren't you already the most rich and powerful man?" Yugi asked with a confuse look on his face, Kakashi sighed. "Oh Yugi, Yugi, Yugi. You're a very intelligent boy, but you still have a lot to learn. I will truly miss you and your brother." "W-what are you saying?!?" Kakashi pressed a button next to him; a huge metal claw busted through the glass window behind Yugi and grabbed a hold of him. _**"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAA!!! YAMIIIII!!! HELP!!!"**_ Yugi screamed as the huge metal claw lifted Yugi off the ground and towards the conveyer belt.

Yami jumped onto the claw as it dumped both of them onto the conveyer belt, barely missing the Shadow Rats in the process. "Yugi, are you okay?" "I think so, you?" "I'm sorry Yami and Yugi Motou but I'm afraid I can't let you live, both of you have seen far too much as it is." The Shadow Rats soon began to growl and move towards them. Yami and Yugi stood up as they stared at the fearsome mechanical beasts. The Shadow Rats soon attacked, Yami took off his lab coat, wrapped it around the mechanical rat and swung it and let it go as it hit the other Shadow rats. "Yugi give me your coat, hurry!!" Yugi threw his coat to Yami as he put on his small backpack. Yami was flung backwards as one of the Shadow rats was ready to pounce on him.

"Oh, no you don't!!!" Yugi shouted, he grabbed Yami's backpack and whacked the Shadow Rat with it. "Get away from him!!!" "Yugi!!" Yami got up, grabbed a long metal pipe and smacked a few shadows with it. "You alright Yugi?" "Yea! There's too many, how are we gonna beat 'em all?" Yami looked around and found his prize. "Yugi when I say run, run." "Okay!" The Shadow Rats closed in; Yami placed the Fire extinguisher on the ground, putting some Shadow magic in to the metal canister, and raised the pipe in his hands. "Run!" and shouted. **"GO TA HELL YOU BASTARDS!!!"** Yami slammed the pipe on the extinguisher and exploded, destroying 20 Shadow Rats and flinging Yami backwards. White smoke covered the area like a wall, hiding both sides. "Yami, where are you?!?" "Yugi…" Yugi found Yami lay-ing on his side with a few cuts. "Oh god!" Some Shadow Rats ran at them. "Crap, Yami we gotta get outta here!" Yugi helped Yami up and rushed as fast as they could to the emergency exit that lead into the sewers, the Shadow Rat followed close behind.

**-The Sewers- **

Raph was still chasing after Mikey. "Mikey, you'd better hope I don't catch you!!" Raph yelled "I said I was sorry!! What more do you want?!?" Mikey shouted back. "I wanna pound you!!" Raph shouted. "Oh come on-huh?" Mikey stopped running, Raph rammed right into him causing both of them to fall face first. "Hey!! Why'd ya do that for?!?!" Raph lifted his fist, about to whack Mikey's head. "Raph wait…do you hear that?" Mikey said not looking at his brother above him. "I don't hear nothin'!" Mikey shushed him. "Raph listen…" Both brothers listened carefully. _"Hurry!! Don't stop!" "I'll-__**AHHHHHHHAA!! Damnit!! Get off!**__" "__**No!! Get off of him!!!**__" –clang, clung, shrriss, splash, splash-_ Raph and Mikey looked each other and raced to where they heard the noise.

"Mikey look at dat!!" "This feels like déjà vu don't it!" Raph and Mikey saw a bunch of Shadow Rats surround them. They did the same thing to the Shadow Rat that they did to the previous metal beasts that were down there. "There's too many!!" "Just keep hittin' 'em Mikey!!" They finally beat the last five of them; still they heard the screams in the sewers. "Come on Raph, we gotta help whoever's down here!!" Mikey raced off, Raph right behind him. Mikey and Raph ran towards the sounds of screams and banging, finding countless bodies of Shadow Rats. "Yami! Look out!! Behind you!!" **"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAA!!!!!"** **"NO!!!"** _–Bong-_ A bong was echoed through the whole sewer, the kame brother's knew they were closes.

"Yami!! No!!" Yugi rushed over to Yami and knelled beside him, he heard something and turned his head. "**Haaaaahhh!!**" The Shadow Rats walked closer toward Yugi and an unconscious Yami, sitting hunched over, his back on a sewer path closed off with iron bars. Yugi covered Yami with his body, and looking back over his sholder, the Shadow Rats raced towards them. Yugi turned his head away, shut his eyes tight and gave one last cry. _**"**__**NNNNNNAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"**_ But the attack never came. Yugi opened his eyes and turned his head over his sholder to see all the Shadow Rats distroyed and in pieses. Yugi knelled down next to Yami, he then heard something and turned towards it. "Hey you okay?" A figure in the shadows asked. Yugi didn't answer. "Forget it, I don't trust 'em!" Another figure walked up behind the other shadow.

"Please, who ever you guys are, help us!" "Why should we help you?!?! Cause you asked nicely?!?!" "No I-" "Raph, cool it! Sorry about that, he sometimes gets outta hand." The figure walked out of the shadows to reveal a human like turtle. Yugi's eyes went wide but then went back to normal. "Please we need your help, that's all I ask!" Mikey looked down at the boy in confusion. "Sure-wait…your not scared of me?" "A-am I supposed to be scared?" Yugi asked. Mikey shook his head. "It's just that most humans would faint or scream when they see us." Mikey explaned. "I'm not most humans, I've seen scarier stuff…things that no person could understand." Yugi said with a small smile.

"I'm Mikey and the dude behind me is my bro Raph. Let's get you two to a safe place." Mikey smiled while Raph growled. "Leave them Mikey! We don't need to help this kid just because he asked us nicely to!!" "Raph, we just saved his life!! The least we can to is help them!! What's your problem bro?!?!" Mikey asked folding his arms up to his chest. Before Raph could say anything a groan was heard, they turned to the two teens still on the sewer floor. "Yami…can you hear me?" Yugi asked. "_……Yugi…what happened…to me?_" Yami asked, his eye's half open and barely able to move his body up. "You hit your back on the bars and passed out." "_T-the puzzle…I have to-_" "No Yami! If you try to you won't make it! " Yugi tried to reason with him.

"You help him up Raph I'll help the this little dude." Raph grumbled about something about hitting Mikey later. All four of them walked back with the turtles to their home, well three of them actually. Yami was in Raph's arms while Yugi limped beside Mikey. "What's your name?" Mikey asked smiling down at him. "My name's Yugi." Yugi smiled back. Mikey stopped in his tracks, Yugi and Raph looked at him. "Uhh…'ey Mikey, you okay?" "You're Yugi! Yugi Motou?" Mikey nearly slammed his face into Yugi's. "Y-yeah." Yugi gave a nervous smile, Mikey turned to Raph. "Raph, he's Yugi Motou! The King of duelist I told you guys about!" Mikey gave the biggest smile it didn't even seem possible.

"What?!?! You mean this shorty is that King of whatever Games?!?" Raph shouted. A cartoon arrow with the word 'shorty' on it hit him on the head. "Yep!" "Oh…uh sorry about earlier…er…I mean uh…" Raph stumbled over his words. "What Raphie's trying to say is that he's sorry about not trusting you and because he really wanted to met you!" Mikey answered for his brother. "Yeah…pretty much." Yugi lightly giggled at Raph. Mikey walked in to find everyone awake. "Mikey where were you?!?" Leo demanded. "Yeah, we heard you screaming and next thing we know you guys were gone!" Donny said still rubbing his eyes.

"Explain my son, where were you and where is your brother?" Master Splinter asked calmly, April and Casey were behind him. "Questions later Sensei, we gotta help these two!" Raph walked in with an unconscious Yami and Yugi limping weakly behind Raph. "Mikey, Raph you guys know were not supposed to bring other people down here!!" Leo shouted. "Hey, they were in trouble! What were we supposed to do?" Mikey argued back as Donny sided with Leo. Yugi began to wobble. "_–Pant–_I_-pant-_can't stand anymore_-pant-_" The pain Yugi's leg finally caught up to him as his strength began to give out.

"Hang in there Yug'!" "I-I can't…uhh…_-thud-_" Yugi collapsed to the ground with a soft 'thud'. "Ah! Yug'!" Raph shouted and knelled down next to him. "Mikey! He out cold!" Mikey ran to Yugi, picking him up as the others rushed over. "Donny we gotta help 'em! Or else they might-!" Tears brimmed in Mikey's eyes, threatening to staining his orange ninja mask. "Hang on Mikey, we'll help them." Leo assured. "Don, Raph get them to the infirmary! Quick!" Both nodded and ran to the infirmary as fast as they could. _'Hang in there kid!'_ Raph thought to himself as he followed Donny.

* * *

R+R

- 


	3. Ehh…Stranger Things Have Happened!

Disclaimer: YGO or TMNT i don't own**

* * *

**

**The Tortoises and the Humans?!?!**

**Chapter 3 – **

**Ehh…Stranger Things Have Happened!**

**-Turtle lair- **

Two tri-colored haired boys were on separate beds, one hocked up to some I.V. and the other to some wires that were hooked up to a large computer. Mikey and the others came in to see if the two boys had woken up. "Any luck Donny?" Leo asked. Donny shook his head. "They still haven't woken up yet…though they seem to be fine and it's really…bizarre." "What is so bizarre about it Donatello?" Master Splinter asked. "Well…Raph you said that heard the older boy hit his back on the sewer bars really hard right?" "Yea we heard it through the whole sewer…why ya ask?" "Because a hit that hard should have fractured his shoulder or his back but all he has is just bruises on his back!" "_-Gasp-_" "Dude!" "You sure?!?" "Whoa!" "No kiddin'!" "Hmmmmm…are you certain my son?" "Yes Master Splinter, 100 percent sure."

Soon a groan was heard be behind them. The older boy was starting to wake up, though still in pain. (Bet you can guess who he is!!) The others ran to him to ask him a few questions. "_-Groan-_" "Are you okay…" "Dude, you gonna be okay?" The boy looked up and look a tad frightened until… "Can you tell us what happened to you young man." The boys eyes opened as wide as they could, do to the light, you could tell there was terror in his eyes. He let out a low stressful groan that sounded almost like a 'no'. (Hey, that rhymed!) Suddenly a golden light came from the older boy that blinded to the others. "Ahhh!! What's going on?!?!" "Ahhhhaa! I see the light! It burns!!" Soon it stopped and the others were able to see again. "What the **shell** was that?!?!" Raph shouted while blinking rapidly.

"I don't know but whatever it was it's gone now!" Donny said rubbing his eyes. "Wahhhaa!! Or not! Look!!" Mikey said pointing to were the light was, everyone gasped as they saw what was before their eyes. A tall elf-like creature in a green and grey foreign outfit with a European sword was standing in front of them ready to strike. "Whoa, what is that?" "It looks like that guy from Zelda only he doesn't have those lines on his face." Mikey laughed. The creature crouched down lower. "Be on your guard you guys, it looks like he wants ta fight!! Protect Master Splinter and the others!!" Leo stated, pulling out his katanas. The other turtles pulled out their weapons. The elf-creature race to them, taking them on one by one.

"Ow!! You know for a dude that looks like Link he fights pretty good." Leo jumped in front of Donny and knocked down the creature, one last jump would end it all. "This is the end!" Katanas rose then striking down 'til… "Leonardo! Look out my son!!" _**"AAHHHHHHA!!!"**_ The elf-creature stood next to another creature that wore a purple armor on his head, arms, shoulders, and legs along with a long purple cloth going down the middle. "Leo, you okay?" Donny asked, helping him up. "Dude! He just put his hand in the air and Leo flew back!" Mikey's eyes were nearly bulging out of his head. The purple armored creature raised his hand again aiming at Master Splinter. A negative charged energy rushed out hitting all but his target. "Casey!! No!!" "Ahhh Casey!" "Case!!"

"Casey?!?! Oh god!" April rushed to Casey's side as he slowly sat up. "Oww! That really hurt…" "Oh Casey you're okay!" April wrapped her arms around him; Casey just rubbed the back of his head and blushed. "Thank you Mr. Jones that was a very brave thing you did for me." Master Splinter smiled. "Aww it was nothin'." Casey smiled back. "I hate to be the one to break up the tender moment here, but we've got big'er problems!!" Raph shouted. _–BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP-_ "Don! What's that sound?" Leo shouted over the loud beeping sound. "Something's wrong with one of the boys!" Donny shouted back. The two creatures were slowly brought to their knees. Soon Yugi woke-up do to the loud beeping sound and sat up. "Huh? What's going on?" Yugi turned his head to see Yami groaning in pain, twisting, and turning. "Haahhhhaa! Yami! Huh?!?" Out of the corner of Yugi eye, he saw two familiar creatures.

Donny raced to get around them but they got up a blocked him. "Please let me through, I gotta help him! He's in a lot of pain!" Donny tried to reason with them, they just raised their weapons and whacked Donny back, Mikey ran up to Donny. The Dark Magician raised his hand up again, Mikey knew he was in trouble then…_**"STOP!!"**_ The two creatures turned to see the small boy. "No! Stay outta this!! They'll gonna destroy ya!! What do ya think ya doin'?!?" Raph yelled. "Stopping them!" Yugi shouted back. "What can you do?!?" Raph countered. Yugi didn't answer; he just looked at the creatures. "Don't hurt them, they're trying to help! Please let him through or Yami won't make it!!" The two creatures stepped aside to let Donny through. Donny rushed over to Yami; quickly put some medicine into the I.V. and slowly Yami calmed down and the beeping stopped. The creatures walked over to Yugi, thinking they were gonna hurt him, Raph and Leo jumped in front of him. "Oh no ya don't!!" "Stay away from him!!" "Raph it's ok, they're not gonna hurt me."

Sure enough, the two creatures knelled down next to Yugi's bed. "Forgive us little one." "They talk too?!?" Casey shouted. "I forgive you, but why did you two attack them?" Yugi asked in confusion. "Master Atem had ordered us to strike." Said the Link look alike. "Ahem? Who Ahem?!?!" Raph asked mispronouncing his name. Yugi turned his head to Yami or Atem. "He's Atem but I call him Yami." Mikey walked over to where the monsters were knelling. "So that's you weren't afraid of us when we first met!" Mikey exclaimed. "What are you talking about Mikey?" Leo asked confusedly. "You guy's, he's Yugi Motou! The guy from the posters I have!" What! Really?" "Him?!? Interesting." "Whoa! Neat!" "Wow!" "I see. Amazing and at such a young age as well."

* * *

Please R+R

-


End file.
